


Three's Company

by fucksinglelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Dominant Cat Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucksinglelouis/pseuds/fucksinglelouis
Summary: Louis is a cat hybrid that's been treated more like a toy than anything else his whole life. He lives in an upperclass neighborhood where hybrids are treated like trash. He's newly eighteen, and has been hearing threats from his parents that they're going to throw him out to the streets.Harry's a cat hybrid that's grown up in a poor neighborhood with a large hybrid population. He's twenty two and planning on moving in with his best friend, a human named Zayn, and can't wait for the next step of his life to begin.Zayn is twenty five and has grown up in a neighborhood filled with hybrids. He's an up and coming lawyer, and with the new spotlight, has received more money in a short time period than expected. He wants to find the love of his life, and have as much fun as possible.Or: Louis' a submissive kitten that's been abused his whole life, and Zayn and Harry only want to treat him like he deserves.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you excited?" Zayn questioned as he unpacked a box labeled dishes. Harry was placing things in cupboards, long brown tail flicking back and forth. 

"Of course I'm excited." He grinned, ears twitching. He had never left upstate before, and now he was living in the city with his best friend. "Thank you for letting me live with you, Z. I never thought I'd actually be able to move out of moms house."

In an ideal world, hybrids could live on their own and get the jobs they dreamed of. But, in this world right now, that wasn't a reality. While there were jobs available, they either weren't safe or they didn't offer much money. 

"Of course, Harry. I wouldn't leave you behind." Zayn had promise that to him a long time ago. "You know that."

Just because Harry was a hybrid, that didn't mean anything. He was well educated, and because he grew up in a diverse community with a loving family, he was nonjudgmental and a gentle giant. He shouldn't have to deal with those that thought he was less because of his ears and tail. They had been best friends since Harry's family had moved into their old neighborhood. 

"I think we should take a break, though." Zayn yawned, stretching out his arms. He was tired and hungry. 

Harry frowned, tail curling around his own waist as he stared down Zayn. "No, let's get this done." While most cats were known for being submissive and sweet, there were also the more dominant of the specials. Harry was definitely on that end. He was dominant and possessive. 

"Come on, H." Zayn groaned. "Please?"

The hybrid huffed out a breath, relenting. He arched his back, stretching and letting out a low mewl. 

All hybrids had their animal instincts, and even Harry wasn't immune to them. 

"Alright!" Zayn grinned. "Time to explore our new home, H."

 

 

**1 Month Later**

 

 

"Where is he?" Louis flinched at the shouting, curling up further in the closet he was hidden inside. 

Mama was angry with him again. He accidentally dried one of her work blouses, and he knew she was going to have papa hit him. 

It was his fault. He was so dumb. He should know by now how to do mama and papas laundry! 

He heard heels hit the floor outside the closet, and he pushed himself back, further into the corner he was in. He held his tail, a fluffy light brown thing, which was missing patches of hair from his punishments. Mama liked to put out her cigarettes on it. 

His ears were still pinned down from last nights party. Mama let him wear nice clothes, and made him walk around and offer people snacks. They were called chocolate covered strawberries, and Louis always wanted to try one. He would've gotten in trouble if he did, though. 

Suddenly, the door was yanked open and Karen, Louis' mama appeared. She looked angry, and she grabbed him by the arm to get him to stand. 

Louis was wearing only a black shirt and a pair of short black shorts. It was the only outfit he had that still fit him right. 

"I'm over this, Louis." She yelled, yanking him down the hall. "I can't handle you anymore. I try to take care of you, and help you learn. Why won't you make this easier for your mama?"

Louis' eyes burned with tears, and he tried to keep quiet. She was right. Mama was always right. 

"Papa is going to bring you somewhere. I don't know where, I told him not to tell me." She sighed, dropping Louis' arm after she dragged him to his room. "Pack up what you want. Nothing out of the closet is yours, though. Do you understand?" Louis nodded his head quickly, hoping she wouldn't get more mad. Hopefully when he came home with papa she would be happy again. 

"Say it out loud, Louis." She scowled, placing her hands on her hips. She was so pretty. She had the same hair as Louis, and the same eye color. Her hair was light brown, and reached her lower back in thick waves, unlike Louis' short, choppy hair cut. 

"Louis understand." He stuttered. "L-Louis love you mama."

She sighed, and turned around to leave him alone. 

She hasn't said it back in so long. 

 

-

 

"Where papa takin' Louis?" The kitten questioned, looking out the window. It was snowing, and Louis thought it was pretty.

Jack, Louis' papa, didn't answer. He looked tired. Louis heard papa and mama yelling before papa had picked him up and put him in the car. 

All Louis had was a book bag with him. It had his blankie in it, and Teddy the Bear. They were his favorite things. They were always there for him whenever he got scared. 

"Alright, Louis. Listen to me, please." Louis frowned, because papa sounded sad. He hated when papa was sad. Louis loved his papa a lot; he always told Louis he would go easy on him because he didn't want to hurt him, not really. "I'm gonna go get you some yummy food inside, then I'm going to go home, okay? Do you understand?"

"Louis is so hungry." Louis smiled at the thought of eating. He hoped papa would come back and eat with him. 

"Alright, come on, kit." Papa called, helping him out of the car. It was black and really tall, Louis had a lot of trouble getting in and out of it. 

Papa moved Louis' tail so it was hiding in his shirt, and he left his ears alone because they were still pinned down. It hurt, but one time mama made him pin them for a lot of days in a row, so he was used to it now. Kinda. 

Papa ordered him a sandwich in the restaurant, and Louis thought the place was so cool. It was bright and pretty inside. There were a lot of people, and Louis smelled a puppy and a kitty hybrid close by. He hoped they were friendly. 

One time, mama's friend brought his puppy hybrid, and he hurt Louis real bad. It's okay though, because there's nice people and mean people. That puppy was a mean one. 

"Alright, Lou. Sit down right here and the lady will bring your sandwich to you. Goodbye." Papa kissed Louis' forehead and Louis waved bye to him happily. 

After he left the restaurant, Louis looked around, excited. His tummy hurt, and that meant he really had to eat. He had only gone to one food store before, and that was a long time ago when nanny Caroline was around. Mama used to let her bring Louis places. 

But then mama said Caroline was mean, and that she wasn't coming back. Secretly, Louis missed her a lot. 

Soon, his food was brought to him by a nice lady with white hair. There was so much! Papa had gotten him a sandwich and something that smelled like potatoes. He also got Louis cake! He was never allowed to eat cake. 

This was the best night ever. 

 

-

 

Soon, though, Louis started to get a bit scared. Papa wasn't back and it was very dark outside. There were less people in the food store, and the people that were still there kept looking at him. 

"Are you okay?" Someone questioned, patting his shoulder. Louis jumped, turning to look at the boy that was now in front of him. He had dark hair and pretty eyes, tan skin that reminded Louis of the caramel goodies one of his nannies used to carry around in her purse. 

"Louis okay! Just waitin' for papa. He gone a long time, but he come back soon! Louis thinks." The man frowned, sitting across from Louis. 

"My names Zayn. Your name is Louis?" He had a nice voice, it made Louis get shivers.

"Yes." He answered. Zayn started having a conversation with the nice woman who gave him his food, but Louis ignored it. Mama said it wasn't nice to listen when someone isn't speaking to you. But, Zayn was really pretty, and he couldn't help staring at him. Not pretty like mama, a different kind. 

"Hey, Louis, do you wanna come with me? The diner is closing. You can sleep in my house. Is that okay?" Louis grinned excitedly. 

"Louis can sleep in Zayn's home?" He gasped. Zayn smiled back, nodding his head and leaning down to help Louis up. When the taller man wrapped an arm around Louis' waist, the boy hissed and moved away. 

The grip brushed against a sore spot on his tail, and by the look on Zayn's face, he had felt it. 

"I'm sorry kitten." He cooed, taking a hold of Louis' hands. Louis was a bit hesitant this time, but ultimately decided to follow the man. Once they got outside, Zayn turned around and let go of him. "Why are you hiding your tail, babe? Do you have ears too?"

"Mama put 'em down." He mumbled his answer, yawning. He was so sleepy. 

Zayn didn't say anything after that, just grabbed Louis's hand again, so gently, and led him toward a car. It was black like papas, but smaller. 

Zayn helped Louis in, and buckled his seatbelt for him. He was so nice.

"I have a friend at home, his name is Harry." Zayn started talking as he drove. "He's a kitten just like you. He's really nice."

"Louis love nice." He mumbled, yawning again. Louis heard Zayn chuckle, and it made him smile. He liked Zayn's laugh. 

Zayn kept talking, and Louis loved it. He felt so comfortable hearing Zayn talk, and he couldn't figure out why. 

As he was thinking, he began to fall asleep. 

Zayn still kept talking.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Louis noticed when he woke up, was the smell of cat. His eyes were still closed, but his sense of smell told him that food was being cooked and a cat hybrid was close. 

Really close, if what he felt in his neck was in fact a nose. 

"Stop touchin' Louis." The small boy whimpered, pushing out his arms. They got caught on what felt like a person, and he finally opened his eyes. 

There was a boy in front of him with big kitten ears, and a long skinny tail swishing behind him. "Hi, kitten." He hummed, eyes wide. 

"Hi, kitty." Louis replied, blushing at how close they were. He had never met another kitten like this. "Me is Louis."

"Hi, Louis," the boys voice was deep like Zayn's, and he was just as pretty as him too. "I'm Harry."

"Hi, Harry." Louis sang, grinning. "Where Zayn?"

"I'm in the kitchen, kitten!" Louis heard him call. Louis sat up from the---what was it called? Couch. He was wrapped in his blankie, and a bigger one. He was still wearing his shorts and shirt, but he always wore those. "Are you hungry?"

"Food for Louis in mornin'?" He gasped, eyes wide. He never got food so early. "Sound nice."

"Where are you from, Louis?" Harry questioned. His eyes were still wide, and it made Louis nervous. Harry leaned forward, nuzzling Louis, trying to calm him down. "You okay, Louis?"

"Louis not sure. Papa left Louis at food place." He sighed. He knew now that papa was not coming back for him. "Zaynie so nice helpin' Louis. Louis think Harry nice too. Pretty too." 

Harry grinned at the compliment, taking a few steps back. "You're very pretty too, Louis."

"Zaynie too." He yawned, arching his back as he stretched out. He could hear said mans chuckle from behind him. 

Harry stood up from crouching down and held out a hand to Louis, eyes sharp as he watched the smaller kitten stand up.

But, before Louis could move, Harry forced him to sit back down. The bigger boys chest was rumbling, and that-- that noise is something Louis knew. It was a bad sound, it meant that he was mad. 

Louis couldn't help but shake at the noise, and Harry stopped as quickly as he started. 

"Sorry, kitten," his voice was rougher than before. "I just noticed your ears. Can I fix them?"

Louis nodded, hesitant as he looked down to the floor. 

He could feel Harry's long, thick fingers run through his hair until they reached the pins that were pulling Louis' ears down. He slipped all four of them out, and once the ears were released, he let a comforting rumble erupt from his chest. 

Louis whined at the sound, ears twitching as they tried to get used to being released. 

"You have very pretty ears, Louis." Harry hummed, reaching out to massage them with his hands. "Do they hurt?"

"Lil' bit." Louis purred out, arching into the hold. "Harry make feel better."

"His ears look okay?" Zayn appeared in the corner of Louis' eyes, and walked toward the two hybrids slowly. "How do you feel, Louis?"

"Feel better, thankies Zaynie." The boy grinned. He was still purring, and was trying to nudge himself closer to Harry in the most subtle way possible. 

But, for Harry, it wasn't subtle at all. He let the kitten slowly force himself into his lap, arching in a way that showed off his neck and shoved his ears into Harry's face. 

Harry was sort of smitten. 

And, by the look on Zayn's face, he wasn't the only one feeling that way. 

 

-

 

"Zaynie?" Louis questioned from his spot at the table. He had just finished a breakfast of blueberry pancakes and sausage, and was full and content. He pouted until Harry let him take the chair next to the window, so he was lounging in the sunlight. 

"Yes, darling?" Zayn questioned from his spot on the other side of the table, glasses on as he typed on his computer. 

"What ya' doin'?" He asked, letting out a yawn. The sun felt so good on his back, and he was practically laying on the table at the moment. 

"I'm researching." The tanned boy answered, taking a sip out of his mug. 

Footsteps were heard before Louis' could reply, and he turned his head to face the hallway. Harry appeared, long hair wet and curly on his shoulders and comfy clothes on. "Harry look nice." Louis mumbled. 

"Thanks, kitten." Harry grinned, showing off pretty white canines.  "You want to take a shower?"

"Louis no like showers." The boy hissed, ears lowering to his head. Harry and Zayn both looked up in surprise, not expecting such a negative reaction. 

"Why not, kitten?" Zayn questioned, standing up and kneeling next to Louis. "You need to get clean and change your clothes. You can get sick if you don't."

"Get... sick?" Louis frowned. He doesn't like getting sick. "But Louis scared." He whimpered. 

"We'll help you, babe." Harry offered. "It won't hurt you, promise."

Louis sniffled a bit, still pouting, but finally accepted Harry's hand. He followed the two men to a room he hasn't been too, that had a big shower and a toilet and a sink. 

"Do you want me to go in first?" Zayn asked softly, rubbing at Louis' cheek. 

"Please." Louis cooed. He took hold of his tail, kneading at the skin because of his nerves. He watched as Zayn stripped to his boxers and went to the shower, turning on the water. 

The water was loud, and made Louis cover his kitty ears. Taking showers messed with his senses too much, which is why he didn't like them. They were loud, the water was always too hot or too cold so it hurt Louis, and it ruined his tail. They were never fun. 

Zayn set the shower up quickly, and stood under the shower head. Louis' face warmed as he looked at the mans body, body flushing for a reason he didn't understand. 

Harry judged him forward though, fingers dancing at the hem of Louis' shirt. "Can I help you get undressed, kitten?"

Louis nodded his head, not thinking anything of it. Harry was slow and careful with taking off Louis' shirt and shorts, and since he wasn't wearing any underwear, stopped at that. 

Louis didn't noticed either boys struggle of keeping their eyes upwards, or just how flushed they had gotten. He was too nervous about the shower. 

But, once Zayn helped him in and shared the shower head with him, he finally started to calm down. 

"Zaynie and Harry so nice." Louis beamed, moving to wrap his arms around Zayn's waist. The man made a strange noise, and Louis looked up to notice just how red his face was getting. "Zaynie okay?"

"Yeah, love." He coughed. "Why don't you wash your hair now, yeah?" Louis nodded his head in agreement, humming to a song he made up in his head as he washed his hair and tail. 

He was careful with his ears, and watched as Zayn silently washed himself as well. It was so nice of Zayn to stay in the shower with him. 

"Thankies for helpin' Louis." The boy smiled as he rinsed the soap out, letting Zayn turn off the water. "So nice all the time."

Harry was no where to be seen during the shower, but was now back with a warm fluffy towel. "Nice!" Louis giggled as he was wrapped in it. He stretched to press kisses to both boys cheeks. "So nice." He cooed. 

"Thanks, Lou." Harry blushed, smiling. "You can wear some of my clothes until we get you new ones."

"New clothes?" Louis squealed, clapping his hands. His towel slid down, and Zayn hurried to lift it back up and around him. "Louis never get new clothes. Can't wait."

Zayn and Harry shared a look, a silent agreement being made. They were going to take care of Louis as long as they could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little somethin' from Zayn's view xx

"No."

Harry and Zayn exchanged weary looks, looking at the naked kitten who was cocooned in the master bedrooms bed sheets. 

It was the next day, and because Louis passed out for the day right after his bath, he was still naked. 

And he refused to put any sort of clothes on. 

"Come on, kitten." Harry purred, crawling into the bed. He wrapped a tail around Louis' thigh that was peaking out from the sheets. Louis' only response was a giggle as he tried to jerk away from the possessive grip. "We have to get you clothes."

"Louis no want clothes." He pouted, big blue eyes making the situation a lot more difficult than before. "Louis' wanna be naked." He grinned, sitting up from the bed. "Why Zaynie and Hazzy no naked?"

"I thought you wanted new clothes?" Zayn attempted to switch tactics. Louis' body was getting revealed more and more as he wiggled around with Harry. 

Both kittens were a bit wild as they let their instincts take over. Harry was meowing-- something Zayn had never seen before. He was nudging at Louis' chin, and Louis was meowing back, mischievous glint in his eyes.

It was adorable, in Zayn's opinion. He wondered what they were talking about. He's only seen Harry give in to his instincts a few times, but this was by far the most wild he's ever seen Harry. 

After a moment, Harry had Louis sitting up with his shirt on. Louis was nuzzling the clothing, before he looked over at Zayn and meowed. 

Harry grinned, looking over toward Zayn. "He said he's ready."

 

-

 

"Louis no like this store." Zayn frowned down at the boy, watching as he set down another pair of jeans. "Louis ready to go."

"Why don't you like it here, babe?" Zayn questioned. Louis was wearing a shirt of Harry's and an old pair of leggings from Zayn's sister that he had lying around. 

"No pretty." The boy whined. Harry was on the other side of the store looking at shoes, but once he heard the high pitched sound, made his way back to the duo. 

"What's wrong, kitten?" Harry questioned, looking around the store wearily. 

"No like clothes." Louis was growing frustrated. "Louis sorry. Just go home and be naked, please."

"Lou, you need clothes." Harry sighed, shaking his head. "Do you like what you're wearing?" 

"Yes." Louis sounded just as exasperated as Harry and Zayn felt. "Like it."

"You like these pants?" Harry questioned, reaching down to rub at his thighs. "You want more of these?"

"Yes please!" Louis gasped happily, clapping his hands together. His tail, which sat at the base of his spine, wrapped itself around Zayn's wrist. "More please, Zaynie?"

"Sure, baby." Zayn nodded his head, looking down at his watch. "I have to go into the office soon, so we have to be quick, alright?"

Both cats agreed, and Zayn grinned as he watched their tails tangle together. They were the cutest kittens he's ever seen. 

Since Zayn had no idea where they could buy leggings, he let the cats lead the way. Harry seemed more sure of himself in the shopping center than Zayn anyways. 

But, Zayn was surprised when he realized they were steering him towards Victoria's Secret.

"Harry?" Zayn whispered, unsure. "Is this the right store?"

Harry gave him a sharp look before turning back around to show Louis around the store.

Zayn was a bit nervous, but as he kept watching Louis, it began to wash away. Louis didn't seem uncomfortable in the slightest. He walked around the store and his eyes got larger as he found more stuff that he obviously liked. 

"What do you like, babe?" Zayn questioned, unsure as to why Louis wasn't picking anything up. "What do you want to get?"

"Louis like so much." The boy looked nervous, chewing on his lip. Harry sent Zayn a look before nudging Louis forward. 

"You can get a few things, kitten. Just ask Zayn before, okay?" Louis gasped excitedly, looking between the both of them. 

"Kitty tellin' truth? Louis can have stuff?" Zayn could feel the fond smile growing on his face as he nodded his head. 

"Anything you want, baby." Louis let out an excited meow, reaching out to run his fingers along a rack of shirts. He picked out a pink shirt, and a white one, both with funny little sayings on them. He showed them to the two boys he was with happily. 

"Louis like these colors." He announced. "Kitty and Zaynie like?"

"Those will look very pretty on you, kitten." Harry hummed, sending him a dimpled grin. "Right, Zayn?"

"Of course, babe." Zayn was quick to compliment the boy. "You'll look great. But, let's get a size a bit smaller, yeah? I don't think that'll fit right."

Louis raised an eyebrow, holding one of the shirts over himself. "Too big?"

"Yeah, babe. That looks like a large." Zayn looked for a different size in the same shirt, and pulled out a size small. "Here we go, let's see this one, it's a small." 

The shirt looked like it'd be a perfect fit, and Louis seemed a bit cross at the fact. "Louis no small. Louis big kitten." He sneered. 

Harry nuzzled the boys neck, effectively calming him down and distracting him at the same time. "Come on, pretty kitty. Let's find some more clothes, right?"

Louis giggled happily, nodding his head in agreement.

Zayn felt so lucky to be around a boy like Louis. 

He was beautiful in every way, and all he wanted to do was cherish him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wasn't ashamed to admit he was a bit obsessed with the kitten. 

Louis was beautiful. He was as sweet as could be, and mischievous as hell at the same time. It was refreshing to a cat like Harry.

But it also angered Harry to no end that he had an idea of how Louis' life was before they met. At the smallest reference to Louis' parents, Harry couldn't help but lose himself to his instincts. He was too feral of a cat when it came to his instincts. 

Currently, Harry was watching Louis put his clothes away. Zayn spoiled the boy, which made Harry happy. Louis deserved everything. 

He got mostly leggings and T shirts, just like what he was wearing at the time. Neither of the boy's minded, Louis would look beautiful in anything.

There was an extra bedroom in the apartment that was mostly being used as a sort of office for Zayn, but now was being transformed into a bedroom for Louis. 

Zayn didn't mind giving up the space, which made Harry relieved. He wanted Louis to stick around.

"Kitty?" Harry's eyes widened as he blinked his eyes open, Louis appearing right in front of him. He blinked his big blue eyes up at Harry, and it made him have to take a step back. 

Louis' innocence affected Harry in more ways than one. 

"Yes, kitten?" Harry grinned as Louis began purring, the kittens fluffy tail wrapping around his wrist. 

"Louis hungry." He pouted, Harry watching the movement like a hawk. He looked away, though, in order to calm himself down. 

"Okay, lets go get you something to eat." Harry announced, leading him out to the kitchen. 

Zayn had gone to the office after dropping the two off at the house, and he probably wouldn't  be back until dinner. 

"What do you want to eat, Lou?" Harry questioned, watching as the boy tried to hop onto the counter. 

It made Harry laugh, and he ended up having to help him up. Louis squealed in delight with the action, wrapping his legs around Harry's own waist. 

"Woah, kitten," Harry chuckled, gripping his thick thighs. He tried to think unflattering thoughts. "I have to cook for you, babe. You have to let me go."

"No," Louis giggled. "Me want kitty." His thighs tightened around Harry, and the older hybrid had to clear his throat before he spoke next.

"Silly kitten," Harry could hear how gravelly his voice had gotten, and as gently as possible, unwrapped Louis' legs from around him. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Hmm," Louis hummed to himself, looking around the kitchen as if it would give him an answer. "Dunno. What do kitty want?"

"How about I make some sandwiches?" Harry questioned. Louis seemed to like that idea, nodding his head with a smile on his face. "Great. What kind of sandwich do you want?"

"Uhh," Louis scrunched up his tiny button nose, looking deep in concentration. "Louis don't know."

Harry didn't want to overwhelm him, so he simply smiled and turned to the fridge to get out different things that could go on a sandwich. Louis seemed curious over all of the things, and when asked what he's had on a sandwich before, only pointed at some cheese. 

"You've never had anything else on a sandwich?" Harry questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, Louis not really like that sandwich." He frowned. "Ate all time. Make Louis tummy hurt."

Harry's fists clenched, before he took a deep breath. Louis was happy and safe now. No one would ever treat him negatively again. 

 

-

 

"I want to take Louis to the doctor tomorrow." Harry's head shot up from the magazine he was reading to raise an eyebrow at Zayn. 

Louis was currently napping on the couch next to him, curled up so that his head was actually resting on Harry's lap. He'd been sleeping since lunch time, and Harry didn't have the heart to wake him.

"I just want to make sure he's healthy and there's nothing wrong with him." Zayn had a steel, serious expression on his face. "Who knows what his shit parents did, you know? What if he has a sickness that's never been taken care of, or even noticed?"

Harry let his magazine hit the floor, and he moved Louis to be a bit closer to him. "If there's anything, I'm going to find them, Zayn. I hate this."

"I know, Hazza." Zayn sighed, rubbing at his temples. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

"What a healthy kitten you are!" Louis blushed and giggled at the doctors comment, feet swinging from his spot on the hospital bed. 

Zayn and Harry had brought Louis to the Doctor, and were on edge the whole time. Louis had passed every test, the only thing showing up was that he'd need an eye exam. 

"So he's okay? Healthy?" Zayn questioned, biting his thumbnail. Harry was standing worriedly by the bed, hovering protectively over Louis. 

"He's healthy as can be. Although, he could gain a few more pounds, he's a bit underweight." The female doctor announced.

Harry and Zayn both let out a relieved sigh, Zayn standing from his seat on an uncomfortable chair in the corner. He shook the doctors hand, thanking her for looking him over. 

"Not a problem. Take care of this one, he's such a sweetie." She tapped Louis on the nose, making said boy giggle wildly. 

Harry was quick to lick his nose, washing away any scent she could have left behind on his kitten. He had no idea where she got the idea that she could touch Louis without any reason. 

Louis grinned happily at the action, wrapping his legs around the dominant cat and licking his chin in response. "My Hazzy?"

"My kitten." Harry replied, nuzzling into his neck.

The cats purred in synchronization, making Zayn smile. They were adorable together. 

"Before I go," the doctor cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. "I do see signs of an upcoming Heat. Louis, do you remember the last time you had it, exactly?"

"Louis no like Heat." The kitten pouted. "Louis had heat awhile before Zaynie and Hazzy."

The doctor looked toward Zayn, who shrugged his shoulders. "We've only had him for about a week. I can't really help you there."

"Well, keep an eye out for it. His reflexes were a bit slow today, and that in kitten hybrids is a sign for an upcoming Heat, most likely going to occur in a week or two. You all should probably discuss what will happen during that time."

Harry looked on edge by the comment, gnawing on his bottom lip as Zayn said his final goodbyes to the Doctor. 

"Alright, Lou, put your clothes back on then we can go get some food, okay?" Louis nodded his head with a grin, hopping off the bed and slipping the gown off of himself. He was clad in a pair of tight black boxers, the only pair out of the underwear that he liked that Zayn bought him. (Harry said he had an idea as to why that was, and that'd he'd explain later, leaving Zayn utterly confused)

Once Louis was dressed again in his leggings and a vneck, vans slipped onto his sockless feet (another thing he was rather picky about were socks) Harry made sure to tangle their tails together before walking out of the doctors office.

"Louis," Harry coughed, as they all sat in the car, driving back to the apartment. "has anyone every helped you with a Heat?"

"No," Louis hummed, not paying much attention as he gazed out the window. "One time, mama had a puppy come over to play with Louis, but puppy did not like Louis and said 'no Heat!'" 

Harry clenched his fists at that, angered by the fact that Louis' parents were going to have some random kid help Louis through something so personal.

The rest of the ride was quiet, everyone in deep thought as they drove home. 

But, Louis was the one to break the silence once they returned to the apartment. 

Harry was sitting at the table, sharp claws tapping at it while he watched Zayn cook dinner. Louis had been in the living room watching a movie, which is why Harry jumped in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Will Hazzy and Zaynie help Louis with Heat?" A crash was heard in the kitchen, and Harry could feel his cock twitch in his pants at the comment. 

Louis had no idea the effect he had on the boys. 

"Kitten, do you know what it means to help you through Heat?" Harry questioned slowly. 

Louis rolled his eyes, nodding his head. "Louis not stupid kitty. Kitten hurt so bad when alone, just want Zaynie and Hazzy to help, and play with Kitten." There was a blush forming on Louis' cheeks that was making it hard for Harry to settle down. 

"You're sure, Louis?" Zayn questioned from the island. He had an intense look on his face, and Harry could understand that all too well. 

Louis nodded his head, looking exasperated. "Louis trust kitty and Zaynie. Want to be close to both." 

Harry couldn't hold himself back as he wrapped an arm around Louis' waist and pulled him onto his lap. He wrapped his tail around him, and scented the small hybrid, happy when the overwhelming smell of Zayn and him was there. 

He wanted Louis to always smell like them. 

He wanted Louis to be theirs.


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn was surprised when he woke up to see both Harry and Louis laying next to him in bed. 

They each had their own rooms with perfectly nice beds, which is why Zayn was a bit confused.

Not long after the man had woken up, Louis let out a high pitched groan and began shuffling under the sheets, big blue eyes blinking sleepily. 

"Good morning, babe." Zayn couldn't help the soft smile that grew on his face just at the sight of his sweet kitten. "What're you doing in my bed?"

"Missed Zaynie." Louis had a large grin on his face, sharp little canines on full display. "Told Hazzy, Louis wants to sleep with both." 

"That's sweet of you, darling." Zayn hummed quietly, scratching behind Louis' soft triangle shaped ear. "We'll need to get a bigger bed, won't we?" He pointed to how spread out Harry was, soft snores escaping the dominant cat. 

"Kitty so silly." Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes. The action made Zayn burst into laughter, Louis' sassiness looking more cute than anything. 

"You're my silly kitten, aren't you?"  Zayn questioned, moving his hand to rub at Louis' side, in the dip of his waist. "My pretty, silly kitten."

"Yes," Louis had pink cheeks and sounded a bit bashful. "Just for Zaynie and Hazzy."

"That's what I like to hear." Zayn pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead, letting the boy cling to his side as he continued to check his emails. 

"Hey," Harry looked disgruntled, his sudden outburst making both Louis and Zayn flinch. "Why am I not getting cuddles?"

"Sorry Hazzy." Louis giggled, opening his arms. "Come cuddle Lou!"

Zayn couldn't help but laugh at the sappy look Harry had on his face, watching as the grown cat hybrid crawled on top of Louis, pressing his face into the boy's neck. 

Louis reached out a hand to intertwine with one of Zayn's, the two sharing a sweet smile. 

It was the best morning Zayn had ever had. 

 

-

 

Harry and Zayn each had quite a few things to do before their weekend, wanting to get all the errands done so that they could have a quiet, relaxing time with their kitten. 

But, that meant leaving Louis alone for an hour or two. 

Louis had assured Zayn that he'd be safe, his exact words being "Louis such an angel, he be good boy." It was cute, but Zayn still rushed as much as he could as he met up with a client and picked up some lunch. 

Harry had quite a bit more to do, having wanted to go grocery shopping and pick up a few things for the upcoming holidays, so Zayn knew it'd probably just be Louis and him for a while.

When Zayn finally got back home, he let out a relieved sigh when he saw that it looked exactly how he left it. Actually, it looked a bit cleaner, which made him smile. Louis was such a good boy. 

"Lou? I'm home!" He kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket and beanie, curious as to what the kitten could be doing. 

"Zaynie!" Louis cooed, sounding like he was in the living room. Zayn went in that direction, grinning when he saw the boy's head pop out above the couch. "Come watch telly with kitten, please."

Zayn was quick to oblige, bringing their lunch into the living room with him. 

He froze, though, when he saw Louis' full form on the couch. 

The boy was laying on his stomach, body spread as he laid on the couch. He was wearing an old shirt of Harry's that was quite large on his frame, but what made Zayn freeze up was what he was wearing under that. 

The boys bum was sticking out from under the shirt, and it was clad in completely lace, baby blue panties. 

Zayn had no idea how the kitten had them, or where he could have gotten them, but that wasn't really a care at the moment. 

Louis was so effortlessly sexy. 

"Zaynie?" Louis hummed, making the older mans eyes trail back up his body to make eye contact. "You okay?"

"Yeah, kitten." His voice was gravely, much deeper than usual, and he could feel himself getting a bit hard in his jeans. 

Louis sniffed a bit, and Zayn was confused when the slits of his eyes dilated and his cheeks flushed. "Zaynie smell good."

Zayn gulped, realizing that Louis was sensing his arousal. He wasn't in Heat yet, but he was definitely reacting to the tense atmosphere. 

Louis kept eye contact as he stood up, large shirt not hiding the fact that his cock was half hard, making the shirt bulge. 

God, Zayn wanted to see how it looked in those panties he was wearing. Wondered if the panties were just as lacy in the front. 

He was startled out of his daze when Louis slipped onto his knees, tail flicking lazily behind him as he sat in front of Zayn. 

The boy blinked slowly, hand reaching up to press against Zayn's hardness. "Fuck," the older man hissed. "Kitten, are you sure?"

"This Louis'." Louis hissed, grumpy look on his face. He pressed down on Zayn's bulge again. "Who else touch?"

"No one else would touch it, baby." Zayn was getting hotter and hotter by the minute, he couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on. "But if you don't want to help, I can go take care of myself in the shower."

"No." Louis huffed, pulling on Zayn's jeans. "This for Louis? Zayn think Louis...pretty?" The boy was turning a bright pink, obviously a bit confused and embarrassed. 

"Zayn thinks you're so pretty, baby. So pretty in your panties." Louis smiled at that, grin growing as he watched Zayn undo his pants. 

The man wasn't wearing any boxers, so his cock slapped against his stomach as his jeans fell to his ankles. 

"So big," Louis whimpered, moving to press a kiss to the head. Zayn shuddered at the contact, slipping backwards until he was pressed against the wall. Louis kitten licked up and down the mans shaft, sucking on his balls once he reached them. 

His tongue felt different than anyone else's he's ever felt, long and textured in a way that made Zayn cry out in pleasure. 

"Like it?" Louis purred, moving away from Zayn in order to ask. 

"So good, baby." Zayn replied, placing one of his hands on the back of the boy's head, scratching at it. "You're making me feel so good."

Louis was content with the praise, and sucked the head of Zayn's dick into his mouth as a reply. 

He bobbed his head, rubbing at Zayn's balls as he did so. The older man was reaching his peak quickly from all the stimulation, shocked by how damn good Louis was making him feel. 

"Yeah, baby," Zayn grunted, hips thrusting forward before he could stop himself. Louis let out a quiet noise, the moan making Zayn have to clench his eyes shut, throwing his head back against the wall with a quiet thud. 

Before long, Zayn came into the boy's mouth with a deep, drawn out moan. Louis kept sucking until Zayn was clean, moving away with a dazed smile on his face. 

"That was incredible, kitten." Zayn heaved out, pulling his pants back up. He didn't know where the hell that came from, but he definitely wasn't complaining. 

"Thanks, Zaynie." Louis was flushed, and the wet spot on his shirt told Zayn all he needed to know. 

"Alright, come on, baby. Let's go get cleaned up."


	7. Chapter 7

Louis was heartbroken. 

Harry has been avoiding him for a couple of days now, and it crushed Louis' heart. He loved his kitty. He loved Zaynie and kitty so much, and Harry was ignoring him. 

Louis had woken up in his own bed, kitten ears twitching as he tried to listen for any noise in the house. He couldn't hear anything, and sighed. He knew Zayn was at work, but he had no idea where Harry could be. 

"Kitty?" Louis cooed as he stepped out of the room, only dressed in a tshirt he stole from Harry's closet when the man wasn't home. It reached his thighs, and it smelled just like Harry. "Where is kitty?"

He found the older hybrid in the kitchen, and was happily surprised to see him. "Kitty! Silly, you hidin' from Louis?" 

"Are you hungry?" Harry's voice wasn't too friendly, and it made Louis' smile drop from his face. Was Harry mad at him?

"Yes please." Louis' voice was barely above a whisper, slouching over to the table. He didn't hear Harry's sad sigh, or see the pout that formed on the cats face once he walked away. 

"Zayn has off the next couple of days, and he wants to go visit home." Harry announced, monotonous as he set their plates on the table. 

"What about kitty?" Louis questioned, smiling at the chocolate chip pancakes that were sitting in front of him. Harry knew they were his favorite. 

"Oh, uh, we're all going I think. I want to see my family." 

"Can kitten meet Hazzy's family?" Louis tail was moving excitedly at the thought of meeting the boy's family. He hoped they would like him. 

"You want to?" Harry seemed surprised. 

"Yes." Louis pouted. "Love kitty. Wanna meet kitty's mummy."

Harry had a weird look on his face, before he cleared his throat and stood up. Louis was confused, because he barely ate any of his food. "I'll be in my room."

Louis was so confused. What had he done?

 

-

 

Louis woke up from his nap to yelling. 

It was strange, because he hadn't heard Zayn or Harry raise their voices at all since he's lived with them. 

He curled himself up under the covers as he listened, ears twitching, not at all ashamed that he was being a nosy kitten. 

"--there's nothing I can do about it!" Zayn shouted. Louis flinched as he heard a loud crash. "Seriously? Do you not understand what he wants? He needs us both!"

Louis was starting to think this argument sounded a whole lot like it was about him. 

"Obviously not if he's giving you all of his attention!" Louis frowned at that, not liking how sad Harry sounded. "I just--- I can't see it Zayn! I don't want to sit here and watch you two!"

"I have to go back to work." Zayn grunted. "Stop being so fucking stubborn and maybe we can have an actual conversation when I get home." The door slammed after that, and Louis began to crawl toward the end of his bed. 

Did Harry really think that Louis favored Zayn? Did he really not understand that he wanted--- no, needed them both?

Louis ears were able to pick up the sound of sniffling, and it made Louis jump out of bed and leave his room. The thought of Harry hurting to the point that he was crying made Louis distraught. 

"Kitty?" Louis called, looking around. He heard a door click, and went toward Harry's bedroom. He turned the door knob, only to realize it was locked. "Kitty, please open. Kitten want to talk to kitty. Miss him so much." Louis pouted, trying not to cry. He messed up so bad. He was such a naughty kitten. 

The door clicked, and Louis opened the door as soon as he could. He saw Harry crawling back into bed, pulling the covers over himself in order to not be seen. 

"Kitten so sorry." Louis whimpered as he got into the bed. He sat on Harry's back, rubbing at the area he knew his shoulders were. "Kitten want kitty and Zaynie. That bad? Louis want both so bad. Just want to be happy with both."

Harry turned over, slowly in order to keep Louis in place. His eyes were red, and a bit swollen from crying. It made Louis gasp and bend to give him a cuddle. "So sorry. Louis such naughty kitten."

"You're not naughty, baby." Harry's voice was deep and scratchy from crying. "I'm sorry."

"No sorry." Louis scolded. He moved to press a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Louis sorry. Need to show Hazzy and Zaynie love, all time. Not only some time."

"You're the smartest, most kind hearted boy I know, Lou." Harry smiled small, rubbing circles into the boy's naked thigh. "Sorry I was being silly."

"Stop sayin' sorry." Louis huffed, rolling his eyes. He moved slightly to get more comfortable, only to hear Harry let out a low hiss. Louis raised a curious eyebrow at the sound, and made the same movement, only to feel something hardening under his bum. 

Louis bit his lip to hide his growing smirk, moving backwards and pulling the blankets with him. "Kitten?"

Louis ignored him, looking at the older hybrids fattening cock, covered by his sweatpants. Louis didn't think he was wearing underwear, though, because it was so obvious in the sweatpants. It made the kitten whimper. 

"What're you doing, babe?" Harry sounded cautious, grasping Louis' hips. 

Louis meowed, face flushing in want, knowing that Harry would understand by his tone what he wanted. Harry's face reddened, meowing lowly. It caused a shiver to run down the boy's spine. Harry wanted Louis just as much as the small boy wanted him. Louis moved Harry's pants down, licking his lips as he watched the fat girth slap against the mans hard stomach. 

The kitten wrapped a small hand around the length, moving his hand in a way to make Harry gasp and whine. 

Harry couldn't even speak at this point, reduced to meows that Louis could understand and communicate with. 

This was raw, and lovely. It was something Louis never thought he'd experience. Harry was so good to him, and connected with him so nicely because he was a hybrid too. 

He was a hybrid too. For some reason, the thought that they were of the same species never really kicked in until now.

Louis bit his lip, suddenly curious, as he moved his other hand down, pressing at the base of Harry's tail. Harry gasped, teeth gritting at the touch on such a sensitive area before he rolled the both of them over. 

Once Louis was under him, he helped the boy take off his crew neck, leaving him in only a pair of black panties. He ripped those off too, throwing them to the floor so the two were both completely naked. 

Harry licked at the palm of his hand, eye contact steady with Louis as he moved to wrap it around both of their lengths. Louis keened high in his throat at the touch, arching as Harry moved and twisted his grip. 

This continued until Louis could feel something press against his hole, soft and warm in a way that brought the utmost pleasure to him. 

When he realized it was Harry's tail, he let out a loud moan, meowing as he came in Harry's palm. 

With the glide wetter, and watching Louis come apart beneath him, Harry was quick to follow. 

Once they were both finished, Harry rolled away from the boy, trying to catch his breath as he sprawled out. 

Louis moved to snuggle into his side, kissing the mans side softly. "Louis' kitty."

"Yeah, baby. I'm all yours." Harry sighed, bright smile on his face. 

They were all on the same page.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where we goin'?" Louis questioned from his spot in the backseat, playing with his tail as he looked out the window. 

Harry and Zayn both chuckled in response, both having already explained to Louis that they were going to be visiting their home town. 

"We're almost there, kitten." Zayn replied, hands on the wheel. Harry was sat in the passenger seat, even though he'd much rather be sitting in the back with Louis. "Relax." Zayn shook his head at Harry's jumpiness. 

"I can't." Harry hissed back, biting at his lip. "I just want this all to go well. Louis deserves it."

"I know he does, babe." Zayn sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I want it all to go well too."

"Your parents..." Harry cleared his throat nervously. "they probably won't agree."

"I know, but I'm hoping to be pleasantly surprised." Zayn pursed his lips, looking in the rear view mirror to see what his little kitten was doing. 

The small boy was taking a nap by the looks of it, head propped up by the window, tail wrapped around his own waist. 

Zayn took in a deep breath. Everything would work out in the end.

 

-

 

"Oh, my big boy!" Anne cheered as soon as the car door opened. Louis startled awake at the sound, hitting his forehead on the window. He whimpered pathetically, slightly scared from his unfamiliar surroundings, until the door opened and Harry appeared. 

"You're okay, kitten." He purred, letting the small hybrid cling to him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' thighs, picking up him as he closed the car door behind him. 

His mother and father were standing in front of them, his mothers large brown cat ears and fluffy brown tail moving excitedly. "Oh! Who's this?"

"This is our Louis." Harry hummed happily. "Louis, can you say hi to my parents?"

Louis meowed nervously, peeking from his hiding spot in Harry's neck. Harry's mom meowed back, trying to prove that she was friendly, and it made Louis giggle. 

"Me Louis." Harry chuckled, pride evident in his expression. 

"We're working on his grammar." He announced to his parents. "He's trying very hard."

"He's lovely, Harry." Harry's father, Des, grinned. "It's great to meet him."

"Where Zaynie?" Louis whispered into Harry's ear as they followed Harry's parents into their house. 

"He went to go talk to his parents." Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' exposed shoulder. "Maybe you can meet them later."

"Okay, Hazzy." 

 

 

-

 

"How's Harry doing?" Trisha, Zayn's mother, hummed as she poured them each a cup of tea. Yaser, Zayn's father, sat at the table next to his only son, typing away at his laptop. 

"He's great." Zayn cleared his throat, wiping his sweaty palms on his thighs. "I have to tell you both something."

"What is it, honey?" Trisha questioned, sitting across from him at the table. She laced one of her hands with his, giving him an expectant look. 

"I met someone." Zayn blurted out. His heart was beating fast, knowing what was going to come and wishing it wouldn't. "He's a hybrid."

"What?" Trisha's expression didn't change, but her hand moved away. Yaser closed his computer. "Are you talking about Harry? I thought you were only friends?"

"Harry---he's not who I'm talking about." Zayn took a deep breath. He knew this wasn't going to go over well. "There's a boy, his names Louis, and I'm falling for him." Zayn sighed. "Very quickly. It was completely out of no where, and he's very special to me."

"A... hybrid, Zayn?" Trisha seemed confused. "Those are companions, not lovers."

"He has ears of a cat and a tail, but everything else is completely human." Zayn was beginning to become frustrated. "He's gorgeous, and sweet, and everyone who meets him falls in love with him."

"Zayn, you've said a lot of ridiculous things in your life, but a hybrid? As a lover?" Yaser shook his head in disgust, standing from the table. "You are always welcome in this house but I will not listen to this nonsense. Keep the animal out of your private life, they are companions. You don't treat hybrids like this. They're pets. Created to live longer and be subservient to their masters."

Zayn stood from the table so fast the chair he was in almost fell. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so angry.

"It was nice seeing you both." Zayn bit out before turning around and walking out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He was heated with anger, and he huffed and puffed as he walked over towards the Styles home. 

Hopefully they had a better time there than Zayn had at his own home.

 

-

 

"He is so damn sweet." Anne screeched as she watched her husband explain the football game to the hybrid next to him on the couch. "Gosh, I'm falling in love with him. I understand how you'd be."

"Mom," Harry blushed, bright grin on his face. He knew they'd love him. "isn't he?"

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing, and they watched with interest as Louis' little nose wiggled a bit before bumbling off the couch, racing passed them and towards the front of the house. 

Anne and Harry followed, finding him at the door, arms and legs wrapped around a surprised Zayn. 

"Zaynie okay?" Louis could be heard asking. Zayn, whose face was previously blank, melted into a smile. 

"Yeah, I'll be okay, thank you darling." Louis grinned, glowing like the sun at his reply. "Are you having fun?"

"So much fun!" Anne mimed clapping excitedly as she heard the boy. "Love Harry and Harry family. Love Zaynie too." Anne squealed as Zayn bent to press their lips together. 

"Mom!" Harry shushed, but they were already caught. 

"You two are so nosy." Zayn chuckled as he carried Louis over to them. He set the boy down, rubbing at a sliver of skin that was visible of the boy's hip.

"Hi baby." Harry cooed, pouting obnoxiously, obviously wanting attention from the boy. "Everyone's been hogging you all day."

Louis giggled bashfully, face pink, as he slipped to press a kiss on Harry's lips. Anne squealed again. 

"Sorry, Hazzy." Harry looked up to Zayn, showing him a thumbs up as he noticed his lost expression. 

Zayn gave a small smile, nodding his head, and giving a thumbs up right back.  "Mind if one more stays over here, Anne?"

"Of course not." Anne scoffed. "I love having you boys in my house, especially with this sweet little one coming along." She scratched behind one of Louis' ears. 

"He is pretty sweet, isn't he?" Harry cooed. "The sweetest boy in the world."

"We're lucky." Zayn blurted. Harry looked up to make eye contact with him, a questioning glance in his eye. "Aren't we? We're happy?"

"The happiest." Harry confirmed. 

They all had each other, and that was all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heat time!

Zayn woke up a week later to Louis whining and withering all over the bed. 

The three started sleeping together more than they did separately, and none of them minded. They enjoyed having such close proximity with each other. 

It also had a lot to do with how Louis would pout for snuggles from them both every night as a way to let them know he was ready for bed. 

He sat up in bed, eyes widening as he looked at the kitten hybrid. Louis was sweating, looking absolutely feverish. His eyes were complete slits, and the only sounds escaping him were meows and whimpers. 

"Fuck," Zayn breathed out.

Louis was in heat. 

Zayn looked around the room curiously though, as he realized it was only the two of them in the room. He could hear noises coming from out of the bedroom, but shook the thought out of his head. He had no idea what Harry could be doing. 

Louis looked like he was in pain, whining and crying out as he stuck a hand down his panties. 

"Shh, darling." Zayn cooed, taking off his shirt and sweatpants quickly, removing the panties that Louis was wearing. 

He should've known this would happen. He had been irritable and clingy the past couple of days, and he had even been complaining last night about how hot he was, refusing to wear anything but panties to bed. It all made sense now.

"I'll help you, remember?" Zayn talked quietly, pressing a soft kiss to the boy's lips. "I'm here to take care of you, darling."

Louis only meowed in response, looking terribly feverish. Zayn took that as the answer it was, and moved down the boy's body. He lifted his legs up and placed them on his shoulders, gasping at the sight that was revealed to him. 

Louis' hole looked as if it was already opened, a clear substance lining it. Zayn moaned. He forgot that when Louis was in heat, he got wet. 

Zayn had researched signs and symptoms of cats in heat a while back, taking note of how they keep their tail away from their bottoms in order to show they were willing, and that they had a wetness that their body provided in order to make mating easier. 

Zayn pressed his mouth against Louis' hole, sticking his tongue out in order to lick at the substance. 

He moaned, happily surprised that it tasted sweet. He thrusted his tongue in and out of the rapidly loosening hole, mimicking how he'd be fucking the boy soon. 

Once Louis' noises became desperate again, Zayn put two fingers inside of him and took out his tongue. He looked up, already seeing a pool of come laying on the boy's belly. "I've got you, darling." Zayn hushed him, scissoring him open. 

Once he deemed Louis prepped enough, he grabbed a condom and quickly put it on before entering the whining kitten. 

Louis' noises got quiet immediately, letting out a pleased whine as he wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist. 

Zayn began fucking into him fast, groaning over how wet and tight Louis felt around him. In a moment of clarity, he almost wished this wasn't the first time he fucked Louis, but there was no going back now.

"Zaynie," Louis whined. Zayn was startled at the coherent word, slowing his pace to look down at him. He was surprised to see him with tears streaming down his face. 

"My darling," Zayn gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Louis want you." He pouted, making grabby hands. Zayn immediately pulled the boy into his arms, holding onto him tightly so that his whole body covered Louis'. 

"That better, darling?" He whispered quietly. Louis was rolling his hips since Zayn stopped thrusting into him, the boy letting out a whine. 

"Go fast, Zaynie," Louis cried, gripping at his back. His claws dug into the skin, making Zayn let out a hiss of pain, before going back to fucking in and out of the boy.

Louis went back to his whimpers and meows almost immediately, less hysterical than he had been before. 

Zayn had forgotten that this was probably Louis' first time having sex. The boy was probably so overwhelmed, and Zayn hoped that now he felt better. 

He felt a tightening in his lower belly, thrusts becoming erratic, before he warned Louis with a gasp that he was going to come. 

"Yes, Zaynie!" He shouted as the older man came, bringing Louis to his own orgasm as Zayn gripped him tightly. 

"You okay now, darling? Feel better?" Zayn continued to whisper, not wanting to ruin the sweet atmosphere they were wrapped up in. 

"Need kitty." Louis pleaded. "Need both." 

Zayn nodded his head in understanding, pressing a kiss to Louis' swollen lips before getting up from the bed. He took off the condom, tying it and throwing it out as he put on some boxers before leaving the bedroom to find Harry. 

He didn't have to look much, surprised when he saw his childhood friend leaning against the front door, eyes black and tail hanging dangerously. He had never seen the man so angry. 

"Harry?" He questioned. The hybrid looked at him, sniffing a few times, before standing. "Louis wants you."

Harry walked close to him and sniffed at his neck, surprising Zayn when he licked at the skin. He sniffed once more before walking around the man and walking down the hall. 

He came back though, and shoved Zayn toward the door with a growl. Zayn put his hands in the air as surrender, realizing that Harry wanted him to stand guard just as he was before. The hybrid was completely lost to his senses because of Louis' heat. 

When he was sure Zayn wasn't going to get up from the doorway, he quickly turned away and made his way to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. 

Well then. 

 

-

 

Harry was almost completely lost to his senses, voice lost as he found that he could only release low growls and hisses. He couldn't help it, mind completely set on Louis and his completely intoxicating scent that was spreading all over the home. 

When he closed the door behind him, he inhaled deep before turning around, Louis' sweet scent rushing through his senses. 

God, Harry thought, I've never wanted anyone more. 

With that thought he finally turned around, shocked at the sight in front of him. Louis was on his knees, bum exposed as he filled himself with three of his little fingers. 

Harry growled, not being able to explain how angry he was that the boy was pleasuring himself. "Stop." He managed to grunt.

Louis froze immediately, letting his fingers slip out of his opened hole. Harry found himself licking his lips, gripping at his hard cock through the briefs that he was wearing. Louis was gorgeous. 

Louis interrupted his thoughts by releasing a loud whine, arching his back as he swung his tail back and forth, tantalizing. 

Harry's first action when he got to Louis was to press at the base of his tail, watching as the boy moaned and came immediately from getting touched where he was so sensitive. 

Harry meowed in response, purring as he nuzzled Louis' back, pressing his body against his from behind after taking off his underwear. He hoped Louis knew he thought he was such a good boy. 

Harry sucked a few kisses into the boy's skin; his neck, and his spine, littered with lovely bruises that the dominant hybrid was so proud of. 

Once he deemed Louis covered in his scent enough, he moved slightly to be able to see where he'd enter the boy. He rested his forehead on Louis' spine, moving forward with a hand wrapped around his cock to press into him. 

Louis whimpered at the feel, wiggling almost immediately for more. Harry growled in response, telling him to stop, before fucking in and out of him at a harsh speed. 

Harry couldn't help the constant rumble reverberating from his chest as he thrusted in and out of his kitten, arms tightly wrapped around his waist. 

It didn't take long for either of them to come, and once they did, Louis immediately snuggled into his neck to lick and scent the sweaty skin. 

Harry had to take a few deep breaths, finally feeling himself start to loosen up. He felt disgusting, and he had to make sure Zayn wasn't still sitting in front of the door, but before he could deal with any of that he lifted Louis' face up with a finger under his chin. 

"Do you feel better, kitten?" His voice sounded deeper than usual, throat hurting from his constant growling. 

"Yeah." Louis rasped, still hiding in his neck. "Wanna snuggle."

"We have to take a bath and get you some water and food, baby. Your heat is probably going to kick back in soon." He reminded him, apologetic. He was sure his little kitten was exhausted and sore. 

He whimpered pathetically as an answer before moving away, ears flat on his head and pout on his face. "Where Zaynie?"

"I'll go get him." Harry replied, standing up. He pressed a kiss to Louis' sweaty fringe. "I'll be right back, okay baby?"

Louis sighed dramatically, laying back down on the bed. "Hurry and come back to Louis!"

Harry chuckled. Louis never had to worry about that.


End file.
